An Assassin's Protection
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: He was suppose to kill her, so how did he end up protecting her? [GaaMatsu], [SasoIno]. AU. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, HinaKiba. Rated Teen for violence and possible language. I don't own cover image.
1. Mission accepted

Summary: He was suppose to kill her, so how did he end up protecting her? [GaaMatsu], [SasoIno]. AU. Side shippings: SuiKa, NaruSaku, HinaKiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Mission accepted. <strong>

"Do you two understand your assignment?"

Both men nodded. "Yes, Leader."

Pein nodded his head. "Very good. I expect no mistakes."

"Yes, Leader," they chorused once again.

Green and brown eyes scanned their assignment papers. The owner of the pale, green eyes smirked, while the brown-eyed one remained perfectly still.

_This'll be easy,_ the redhead decided. He checked the target again,_ Hm. Matsuri... Sounds simple enough._

If only he knew what he was getting into when he said that.

* * *

><p>Large onyx eyes scanned the surrounding around her. She had five seconds to take in the scenery. She used those seconds, then moved her <em>Hitai-ate <em>over her eyes. She felt her breathing increase a bit higher.

She heard footsteps so gentle taht you could almost reason that they were not there at all. Almost. But she knew better.

The footsteps suddenly stopped. She readied herself for an attack she knew well was coming. The assailant started running at her. She felt a tug of uneasiness, but she just shoved it away.

The first blow hit her in the stomach. She smiled. There!

She lashed out, grabbing one of his arms and one of his legs, spun around, and released, sending him flying. She heard a loud thud and then a grunt, but her assailants weren't nearly done yet.

Another person came forth. She sidestepped his attack. Hearing the blow hit beside her ear, she swung her leg out, catching him in the side, sending him toppling to the ground.

It was then that the third one decided to move. He dropped out of a tree, ready to take her from the sky.

Unfortunately for the assailant, she heard a twig snap before he did anything. She back-flipped once, landing her right in front of the figure. This one was smarter than the rest.

He crouched on the ground, unmoving. Matsuri heard nothing. She stilled. Her muscles tensed. She sensed a trap. The figure finally attacked, springing off his hands, trying to catch her in the face with a kick on the chin.

Matsuri fell into a gentle back-bend. She kicked out a leg, catching the assailant in the stomach. She flipped over her hands. She landed in a crouching position, standing up, and taking off her _Hitai-ate._

She smiled at the three other Genins, who were all laying in various positions. The first guy was laying unconscious with his back against the cold grass, and his legs supported against the trunk of the tree he had landed on.

The second guy was holding his side on the ground, mumbling something about, "Stupid *Kunoichis, and there love for trickery."

The last guy was coughing up blood.

She went over to him, putting a hand on the place where she had kicked him, closed her eyes, and sent a surge of chakra through her hands, healing him almost instantly.

The boy noted pleasantly that her chakra was blue- his favorite color.

When she was done, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that. You know how tense I get when I get attack blind-folded."

Ivi smirked at his friend. "Hey, don''t worry about it; we all do."

She nodded, still apologetically, "well, I should probably go wake Juruo up."

Ivi laughed. "Yeah, no doubt, my older brother's gonna be mad that a _**GIRL**_ beat him up... _you_, no less...blindfolded."

Matsuri visibly winced. "I'll make it up to him," she promised, getting up and walking over to the first assailant.

She sighed, noticing the blood dripping down his temple. She swiftly decided that it would be more pleasant for BOTH of them if he was still unconscious while she did this part.

She closed her eyes, yet again, put her hand to his temple, and repeated the same process she used on Ivi on Juruo. It took a bit of her chakra, but nothing fatal. After she finished, she gently tapped a hand on the place she had just healed.

Juruo woke with a start, lashing out, trying to grab her neck. She expertly ducked her head to the right, avoiding his hands.

He blushed and stopped attacking when he realized that it was over. "You won, huh?"

She nodded, running her hand fondly through his black hair. "Yes, though, you did fantastic."

He rolled his eyes at his adopted sister's remark.

Okay, let me explain the "adoptive"part.

Matsuri lost her parents when she was young. She saw them get killed by numerous weapons, leaving her an orphan. Well, while she still lived on her own, it was Jurou and Ivi's parents who gave her food. Ivi and Jurou also took it upon themselves to be her personal protector.

"You all good?" Matsuri inquired of him.

He nodded. "And I'm not ALWAY?"

She chuckled at his arrogance, deciding that he was, in fact, fine. "Yeah, you're okay. Well, I gotta go help Beru with a slight rib fracture."

Juruo winced. "Ow. Sounds painful. Go on."

Matsuri ran over to where her third friend was holding his ribcage. He was groaning in obvious pain. She immediately felt bad for not getting to him first. But not for doing to him in the first place.

After all, she knew full well that if they had had the chance, they would have done the same to her.

She fell to her knees, hitting the ground with her hands to catch herself. "Hang in there, Beru. It'll all be over in a second."

Matsuri didn't immediately heal his ribs, but rather, put him under a deep sleep to do the next part. It would be the most likely be the most painful thing he'd ever feel, so it'd be best that he felt it unconscious.

She pushed a bit more chakra into it than she had with Ivi. But then, Beru was also hurt more than Ivi had been. She bit her lips roughly, drawing blood from a sudden tiredness that swept over her being.

She sighed in relief as she finished. Beru's color started to return to his face. She moved a bit of blond hair out of his face.

Sky blue eyes shot open, meeting her young, onyx ones. He sat up to her protests. He shushed her by putting a hand on her lips roughly.

"Sh! I'm fine. Let me guess, you won."

His hand was still on her lips, so she just settled for a nod. Her eyes widened as he released her, threw back his head and laughed.

"Yep," he decided, "Sounds about right. Help me up, will you?"

She jumped to her feet, garbbed his arm and pulled him up. Jurou and Ivi had come over.

"She beat you guys, too?" Beru Ma asked the other two.

Ivi blushed. Juruo winced his brilliant, green eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then," Beru decided, smirking at the twins, knowingly.

"Shall we go, then?" Matsuri broke in.

Pale, green eyes watched from a distance.


	2. The assailant

**Chapter two: The Assailant.**

When Matsuri got home, she immediately fell onto her couch, every bone in her body feeling broken.

She almost wished they were so she wouldn't have to go to work tomorrow. But she knew full well that, when her alarm clock rings tomorrow, she'll get up anyway, and wish the same thing the next day and the next.

She closed her eyes, deciding that a small nap couldn't hurt.

Pale Eyes walked into the room, smirking at her sleeping being.

Time to get to work.

* * *

><p>Matsuri woke up an hour later, having the strange feeling that something was wrong. "Stop being so pessimistic," she scolded herself.<p>

But she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness off. She stood slowly, scanning the room for anything off. She felt a small bout of relief when she notice nothing missing or out of place.

But a few more seconds of scanning the room lead to her curiosity of why she sensed something was wrong in the first place. There was nothing wrong visibly.

She shook her head, trying to shake conspiracy thoughts out of her mind. There was absolutely no need for it. Her house was perfectly fine. She was alone. And she felt uneasy.

Was she alone? Really?

Matsuri sighed, running a hand through her messy hair nervously._ I better go investigate,_ she decided.

Her first instinct was to check the kitchen- which is what she did. She crept quietly into the hall, then paused at the kitchen door. There was no movement at all. The light was off.

She shook her head. Unless the assailant had the eyes of a cat, there was no way he would be in the dark kitchen.

Matsuri suddenly felt herself shivering. She whipped around. There was no one there. But she could have sworn that she had felt someone's breath on her neck.

She mentally cursed herself for being such a child, then moved on to the next room on the list.

Slowly, gradually, she checked every room, but found nothing off or weird. Yet, her uneasiness continued to eat at her. Strange.

Matsuri had been about ready to give up, when she realized that she had not checked EVERY room. Her bedroom.

That's the last place he could be.

She crept down the hall, a deep sense of dread filling her as she crept closer to **_HER_** room- her personal space. She felt blood flood her mouth as she opened the door. It creaked open and she stepped inside.

The first thing she was the mirror. A tall, elegant, black marble mirror that stood on the other side of her bed. But then, she never had a mirror.

Something caught the corner of Matsuri's eye. A tall figure dressed in all black. She only had enough time to dash into the room as he launched at her. She moved away enough to avoid a fatal blow, but she still didn't miss getting clipped in the side by his hard boots, sending her flying into the bed frame.

He moved onto the bed, leaning over her, drawing a kunai knife from his dark cloak. She immediately recognized the design. Akatsuki.

She gasped as she rolled out of the way. His blade struck the pillow that she normally slept with.

The assailant immediately corrected, pulling out another kunai, throwing it at her. She cartwheeled to the left, causing the kunai knife to sail past her and lodge itself into the mirror.

The assassin sighed. "That's not a good thing," he muttered, pulling out a shuriken from beneath his cloak.

Matsuri raised an eyebrow at the superstition reference he had just made. "What do you want with me?"

She heard another sigh from the man (it had been obvious when he spoke). "To kill you, what do you think?!" his answer was blunt.

She ducked the shuriken thrown at her. She miscalculated, and it stabbed her shoulder with a slight blood splash.

She immediately felt the poison. She pulled the shuriken out, but it was too late. Everything started to go dizzy around her.

She felt herself fall to her knees roughly. "Who- who are you?"

She got the feeling the assassin was smirking beneath his mask. "Everyone and no one," was the only reply she got.

"What? What is that?"

The assassin turned and walked over to the door, opening it, "The key to saving your life."

She gasped, a sickening thud striking her. A kunai was lodged in her arm. Blood gushed through her fingers as she tried to stop the bleeding with her hands.

With that, he left. As fast as he'd come, he'd gone.

Matsuri collapsed into the cold, harsh darkness.

She didn't even feel the antidote as it spread through her being with the help of a certain kunai knife.


	3. The bodyguard

**Oh, I own NOTHING. Sorry, I forgot to disclaim it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Bodyguard.<strong>

Matsuriwoke up in an unfamiliar room. There was a strange sense of sickness everywhere. She sighed, realizing that she must have been found and taken to a hospital.

There was another girl in the room. She had pink hair that fell to her shoulders. But Matsuri couldn't see her face since she was turned away from her.

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

The rosette whipped around at the sound of her voice. "You've finally woken up! I thought you never would!" she cried happily.

She ran over to where Marsuri lay and placed a hand on her forehead, checking the temperature. Normal.

The rosette started to checjk her chart, then it registered on her that she'd been asked a question. "Hm, you're in the Konoha critical hospital."

"K-K-Konoha?! But- but-"

"Hey, hey, calm down. It' okay. I know. You're from Suna. But the person who found you brought you here."

Matsuri nodded softly. "Wait, how do you know I'm from Sunagakure?"

The rosette smiled at the younger girl's confusion, thinking it the funniest thing she had seen in a long time.

"Oh, my name's Sakura, by the way." Sakura extended her hand out to Matsuri.

She took it. "Matsuri."

"Well, Matsuri, the boy who brought you here made sure to tell me that you were from Suna, not Konoha."

"What does he look like?" Matsuri asked, deciding that it would most likely be Ivi or Juruo, who both had black hair and purple eyes.

"See for yourself," was all Sakura said, "he's still waiting for you outside."

Sakura helped Matsuri up. Matsuri stumbled over to the window. She scanned the people in the chairs. No one she recognized.

"Which one is he?" She asked Sakura.

"That one."

The one that Sakura pointed out was a tall, ginger boy. He seemed to be checking his fingernails. That, or he was just staring down at the floor.

He suddenly glanced up, meeting her eye instantly. He smiled knowingly at her. Matsuri didn't know why, but she immediately decided that, despite him saving her life, he was a jerk, and she didn't like him at all.

The boy stood up, and walked into the room as Sakura opened the door for him. His tread was almost silent over the carpet.

"Hi," Matsuri managed, trying to be civil, despite her dislike for him. "So, who did you find me?"

She was suspicious, knowing fuill well that she had fallen unconscious in her own house.

The boy shrugged. "I was taking a walk, and I saw you lying on the grass outside. So I brought you here."

"Why were you even in Suna?"

She could faintly hear Sakura snapped a rough, "Matsuri!", but she didn't care; something was strange about this guy's story.

The stranger only smirked at her, guessing her obvious distaste for him. "I live there. And I guess I could just say that I thought you were an unconscious drunk I always see sleeping around."

Matsuri's eyes went wide. War had been declared just by that one statement. But she wouldn't stoop to his level. She had her own ways of revenge.

"Well, thank you,..."

"Gaara," he supplied.

"...Gaara, for everything you've done. So, this is good-bye, I guess?"

He shrugged, noncommittally. "If you wish it."

She smiled innocently. "Yes. It would probably be for the best."

He just shrugged once more, then walked out the front door.

Matsuri felt a small smile tug at her lips as he left. When she turned around, she saw that Sakura was glaring fiercely at her. "Do you take pleasure in sending hot guys from rooms, or something?"

Matsuri shrugged. "Only when they're complete jerks. And did you just admit to him being hot?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess so, but I already have a boyfriend. And believe me, having _**ONE**_ is enough." She paused, suddenly smirking, "And I didn't hear you deny that you thought that he was handsome!"

They both collapsed in their laughter.

And that was how their glorious friendship started.

* * *

><p>"What?!" Matsuri cried, eyes wide. "You think I need a bodyguard?! I'm a ninja!"<p>

The Sunagakure council rolled their eyes.

"Yes. The Kazekage will not have a death on his land. Besides, in your report, you say that it was an Akatsuki member who attack you, so that's something that needs to be investigated. Do you have any idea why they'd want you dead?" one of them asked.

Matsuri sighed. "I don't think they do. The assassin that attacked me also saved my life."

"Yes... by stabbing you,' another one said.

Matsuri shrugged, "I'm still alive, aren't I? Besides, I was unconscious before he left- he could have easily killed me."

The first man nodded. "Yes, that is strange."

"Wait," said the second one, "Did you just say that you were unconscious while he was still there?"

Matsuri nodded, not quite sure what that had to do with anything.

"See? That's reason enough for you to have a bodyguard."

Matsuri rolled her eyes. "I'm not having a bodyguard," she snapped coldly.

"Actually," Baki spoke finally, "Yes, you are. By order of the Kazekage."

Matsuri's eyes went wide in a mixture of annoyance and surprise as she saw several council members smirk at her expression, and Baki's words.

"We've already got one picked out and everything. Don't worry, you'll love him," said the first council member.

Matsuri got the feeling that he was mocking her as a tall, young man entered into the room.

"You?!" Matsuri found herself yelling at him.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as excitement, #Baka."

"Who you calling Baka, Baka?!"

"You."

"Takes one to know one," she retorted.

He smirked, playing his trump card. "No. It only takes an idiot. And in this case, I guess that YOU."

"I think they know each other," Baki said to the council.

They all nodded slowly.

"It was seem so."

* * *

><p>*Kunoichi- female ninjoshinobi.

#Baka- Japanese word for "idiot".


	4. She said, he said

**Chapter four: She said, he said.**

"Could you not look at me like that?!" Matsuri snapped viciously at her ever-present protector.

Gaara smirked, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Your Highness, for trying to do something nice, such as volunteering to guard you and save your life! And God knows how stubborn you are! You're a mule!"

She glared at him roughly. "I am not! And don't take your anger out at me for **_YOUR_** mistake."

He nodded, pursing his lips. Then he said softly, "Well, you're right about something... this was a mistake."

"Yeah, don't have to tell me. I know full well that my life's gonna suck for- Wow, how long are you "defending" me anyway?"

He shrugged. "Until this all blows over."

Matsuri gasped. "But that could be years! I can't spend all my time with _**YOU;**_ my life will go to waste!"

"And if you don't, your life ends," he pointed out simply, just hoping that she'd shut up already.

She didn't. "Well, I think I'd prefer that than another second in _**YOUR**_ company."

He put a kunai against his head. "If only," he muttered.

"What?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>Gaara tried to be patient as Matsuri checked her pockets for her keys, but he also knew that she was doing it on purpose.<p>

He sighed, kicking it open with one, swift kick.

"Really?" she snapped at his impatience. She showed him the keys that were now in her hands.

He shrugged, going into the house, "Whatever."

Matsuri tried to follow, but a hand immediately reached out, holding her still by her forehead. "Not yet, Baka," she heard him hiss.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he got there first, "Sh! Someone could be here. I don't want you alerting them with that big mouth of your's."

She rolled her eyes.

After another moment, he released her. "Can I come in... to my own home?" she asked snidely.

He mocked a sigh. "Oh, very well. But be on guard."

She smirked. "I thought you were suppose to guard me. Or did you forget the job description already?"

"No," he answered simply, "I just think that a g_enin_ should be able to protect herself at a **_basic_** level. Or can't you handle that?"

She glowered. "I can protect myself better than you will ever know!"

Gaara snickered, rolling his eyes. "Is that why the Kazekage asked for my help?"

She scowled, but they both knew that he'd won the point this time. "Whatever. Besides, I was against the idea from the beginning, even before I-"

"Needed a bodyguard? Yeah, thanks. I know."

"-got stuck with you."

He grinned mockingly. "Well, that's certainly one way to put it, I daresay."

Matsuri opened her mouth to say something else, but she couldn't think of anything that would serve as a good comeback. But the worst part of it was that he knew and seemed to be dangling it in front of her face.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," she informed him.

Gaara nodded simply, this time, saying nothing at all.

He watched the back of her go as he gave a little smirk.

_I wonder if Sasori's having a easier time than me?_


	5. Ino

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Sasori and Ino get brought in in this chapter. Although there will be more GaaMatsu love soon. But let's focus on SasoIno for right now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Ino.<strong>

Sasori walked down the street, wondering if Gaara was having any luck with his side of the assignment.

As he turned around, he bumped into a girl. She groaned on the ground, where she had landed.

"Hey!" She complained. "Watch where you're going."

He sighed, standing up. He offered her a hand up.

She gasped.

The girl took his whole appearance in. She found that she liked the ginger hair atop his head. His eyes were deadly. She could tell by his eyes and good looks alone that this guy had broken a great many girls' hearts just in passing. But she refused to be another one, even if those cold, brown eyes beckoned her to.

He gave another sigh and pulled grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

She gasped again. "Whoa... strong _and_ handsome. I bet the fangirls are all over you," she smirked.

He shrugged. "More or less."

The girl grinned evilly. "Quick. Look over my shoulder and tell me how many of them are trying to kill me, or at least contemplating it."

He did as she said, pretending to check the non-existent fangirls' reaction. "Wow. They really hate you," he mock sympathized.

She just shrugged. "One of my many talents."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Look, I'd love to talk more about your imaginary fangirls, but I'm a little late for work."

Sasori wasn't letting it go so fast. "Fine. Me; I'm Sasori." He offered a hand, "Now it's your turn."

She looked at his hand, but didn't take it. "Make one up for me."

He sighed as she started to walk away. "Come on, I gave you mine. A name's all I need. At least something to call you!"

He saw her frown over her shoulder, "Ino."

He watched her leave with a strange sense of relief. "Ino," he whispered, "We meet at last."

* * *

><p>Sasori stared at the sign above the door. "Yamanaka Flowers" it read in a sweet, flowery style that made him sick.<p>

He was so glad that Deidara had not been his assigned partner for this mission, or else he's never hear the end of it.

He sighed, opening up the door, and entering.

"Hello!" came a rehearsed, cheerful voice.

The owner was a girl around the age of sixteen. She had long, blonde hair done up in a braid. She had large, blue eyes that were so full of playfulness and innocence. She wore a part top, but the rest of her was obscured by the large counter she sat behind. He'd never admit aloud, but he found her somewhat pretty.

"Can I help you with something?" She gasped suddenly, recognition flooding her face. "_Sasori_?"

He stepped up to the counter, ignoring the last part. "Yes, I believe you can," he said charmingly, "I like nine Orchids."

"Um, s-sure thing. Rooted or de-rooted?"

He froze.

Rooted? De-rooted?

"Whatever's easier for you," he decided after a second.

_Sure, why not? _

Ino found herself smiling at this. Maybe falling for him would be harder done that originally thought.

* * *

><p>Sasori smirked as the girl left. She was so different.<p>

Most girls are either cute_ and_ nerdy, or nerdy, but cute. She was both, if that was possible.

The girl came back after a moments' time. She passed the flowers over to him gently. He saw her blush when their hands touched.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" he asked her.

She looked up from the counter, which is where her eyes had departed in embarrassment. "Yeah?"

"Cool, so I guess I'll have to see you tonight then."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, for fear that, if she did, he'd melt away, and she'd find that this was all just a fantastic dream.

Suddenly, she was reminded of her promise.

"Wait, sorry. I can't tonight. I forgot; my mother's working late and needs me to watch the shop tonight. Shame, too. I really wanted that date."

Sasori smirked. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, but there was no way he'd let her get away so easily. "We could always have it here," he pointed out.

Ino's eyes widened, though, it wasn't from happiness. "But- but, wouldn't that be boring?"

He shook her head. "On the contrary."

She faked a smile. "Perfect."

He smirked in triumph. "It's a date."

He took a flower out, and passed it to her. "See you there."


	6. The choice

**And back to my love/hate GaaMatsu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Bedside conversation.<strong>

Matsuri woke to a rough tap on her forehead, followed by an irritated, "Hey, wake up."

She yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at Gaara's appearance. He had changed from a blood red shirt to a completely black one. He wore dark jeans that could've made his many of his fangirls scream in joy or faint, depending which ones they were.

"You sleep like a rock, you know that?" he snapped suddenly.

"Then why did you have such an easy time waking me up?"

He grimaced, rolling his eyes. "I didn't. I've been trying to wake you up for almost twenty minutes. My last resort was physical contact- I feared Her Majesty's rage."

She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in the last part of the sentence. "Stop calling me a queen, will you? Why do you do it anyway?"

He shrugged, "I guess the drama part has something to do with it. But then, I'm not quite sure."

She sighed, "Yeah, whatever. Just stop."

He sneered mocking. "Whatever you say, Princess. After all, your wish is my command."

She winced. "That's not much better, you know."

"Well, what_** DO**_ you want me to call you?"

She groaned. "Matsuri!" she cried in exasperation.

Gaara made a mental note **_NEVER_** to call her by her name. _**EVER**_.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you wake me up, oh-Loyal-Guard," Matsuri mocked.<p>

"Loneliness, My Queen. I missed the sweet, silky sound of that summer lullaby you call a voice. I missed those large, innocent gem-stones that caress my very soul like the wings of a beautiful butterfly."

She gasped, weirdly surprised that such a romantic thing had come out of his mouth.

She was halfway through the thought, "This has got to be some sort of trap," when he finished, "Just kidding. I missed you as much as the chances of you dreaming about me are."

"Which is?"

"Not at all."

Matsuri grimaced. "You know what your problem is-"

"You?"

"-You take something perfectly romantic and you cannibalize it, and leave it bleeding there."

"You?"

She sighed, moving away from him. "Forget it! Just- Ugh!"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back into her room. "You best not go out there. Or did that stupidly thick brain of your's already forget that there's someone after?!"

"Let go," she snapped.

He sighed, loosening his grip all the way. She wrenched her wrist away roughly. "Now answer me; why did you wake me up?"

He grinned. "That's a bit forward now, don't you think, Princess?"

She rolled her eyes at his joke. "Disgusting. Your answer; and it had better be a good one, else I'll think you a mindless perv."

He visibly winced. "Well, that's _one_ way kill a joke. I woke you up cause I sensed that we we're being tracked."

Her eyes widened for a moment, then softened, returning back to a serious expression that she had grown used to wearing over the past three days. "Fine," she said calmly, "But I'm not leaving my home."

She'd put him through so serious crap, but this was just unfathomable. He put his hands to his temples, then moved them away in disbelief. "You know, you have got to be the strangest, weirdest, stupidest kunoichi I have ever met," he paused for a moment, letting it sink it, then he added, "And you may have a deathwish."

She rolled her eyes. "Do not. I just don't wanna leave my house a second time because of the SAME guy. No; this is my home and I will defend it."

He shook his head at her persistence. "You do realize that staying here would give him the perfect advantage to use this house as a trap that could haunt and/or maim us, like one of those kid horror books and movies? Just like that," he snapped his fingers, "we could be dead. And all because YOU wouldn't leave behind YOUR home. Is that what you want?"

"To die? No. But as you yourself pointed out, it's MY home. I'VE got to protect it-"

"And I'VE got to protect YOU," he pointed out. "Look, you can either come peacefully, or I'm dragging you out screaming your lungs off. Your choice."


	7. Trying for perfection

**Chapter seven: Trying for perfection.**

Ino stared at the mirror before her. Sakura sat on her bed, smirking and giving her opinion every now again as Ino got dressed in something else.

"What about this one?"

It was around the tenth outfit that Sakura finally snapped. "I told you already, Ino, the third one was the best!"

The outfit she was talking about was an innocent, white dress that fell to Ino's knees in a perfect way.

Ino sighed. "Sorry if I'm driving you crazy, but it needs to be perfect."

Sakura grinned. "Why? From what you've told me, you don't even like the guy."

Ino gasped. "I like Sasori! I just have no intention of falling in love with him, that's all."

"Same thing."

Ino rolled her eyes, changing back into the third outfit that she had already tried on. "Yeah. I think we have a winner."

Sakura's left eye twitched visibly. "**IF YOU HAD JUST LISTENED TO ME, WE COULD HAVE BEEN DONE HOURS AGO!"** she shrieked.

Ino snickered. "Why? You got plans with Naruto, or something?!"

Sakura's cheeks flushed. She said nothing, saying it all.

"Yep," Ino continued, "Called it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Ino."

The blonde in question rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend.

"Hey," Sakura said suddenly, "I met this really cool girl three days ago. She's from Suna and a genin."

Ino chuckled. "Let me guess; she hurt herself doing training or something."

Sakura chuckled, thinking of the REAL reason why Matsuri had been in the hospital. "Well, that's one way to put it; but it's more along the lines of someone wanting her dead, so they sent an assassin after her."

Ino choked on air, but Sakura took no note, continuing, "I heard that the guy who brought her to the hospital is now guarding her But strange thing..."

Ino was now thoroughly interested. "What? What? Come on, you gotta tell me."

"...She didn't seem to like him. Even though he saved her and he was TOTALLY hot."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Word of advice, don't tell Naruto, or else he'll kill him."

Sakura laughed, knowing full well what her boyfriend was like. "Oh, I know. But I love him to bits!"

Ino shrugged. "Yeah. You do."

"Well, have fun on your date. I should probably go. Naruto will be waiting for me."

Sakura hugged her best friend, then ran out of her room, down the stairs, out the door, all the way to Naruto's house.

Ino watched her go, smiling.

_I hope you have your perfect date. Let's just hope my date turns out as good as yours does._

* * *

><p>Ino entered the shop, making her mother glance up. She smiled at her daughter. "You gonna be okay?"<p>

Ino nodded. "Of course. Besides, Sasori will be with me."

Ino's mother smiled. "Yeah. I just worry. Okay, I'll leave this to you then."

Ino nodded. She watched her mother leave.

"She seems nice," came a calm, familiar voice.

Ino whipped around to face Sasori and she gasped. He did not look the way she thought he would.

He was wearing a black tux, his hair seemed a bit less messy than usual. He gently scuffed his shoes on the ground.

Was he... nervous?

"I hope I'm not too late," he muttered.

Ino shook her head, resisting the sudden urge to laugh. "No. You're five minutes early."

His scuffing immediately stopped. "Good. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head once again. "Nah. We're not really busy. See?" she gestured around the store, which seemed to have only about three people in it, excluding the two in question.

He nodded.

"I've got a chair right here, if you wanna sit down." She gestured once again to the small seat on her other side.

He nodded, walking behind her, and sitting down. "Is it usually this empty around this time of day?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I guess it depends,. really. But right now; yeah, people most likely want to be with their families'. This is around the holidays- which, as you well know are one of the only times people get days off."

He understood. "So business won't be booming?"

She shook her head. "Nah. But my family's totally fine without it. We always have at least ONE year-round customer. Although, winter gets a bit tough, I suppose. Not many flowers bloom in winter."

He nodded quietly, not quite sure what next to say.

Ino got there first. "Let's stop talking about business stuff, okay? Too boring. So, what's your favorite color?"

He was taken aback by the new conversational turn. "What?"

Ino rolled her eyes at his cluelessness. "Oh my God, this is a date, Sasori! Please tell me you remember that you're suppose top get to know the person you're having your date with?!"

He sensed a bit of teasing in her voice, but also a bit of nervousness. "Sorry," he said, looking down somewhat, "I don't really go on dates."

This time, it was Ino's turn to be taken aback. "Huh? Why?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm always busy," he paused in order to give her a small shrug, "Besides, I guess there's no one that has come even close to making me want to get to know them."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You know, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you're a narcissist."

He chuckled wryly. "Yeah. Something like that."

She gasped. "You, Sir, are shameless. How does your mother ever deal with you?"

Sasori thought back to when his parents were still alive. He'd been so young, so naive. He hadn't yet understood the real world and its many workings. He was still to young, too dumb to do anything but make his puppets. They were the only comfort he ever got.

"I don't know," he answered aloud, and while he felt a twinge of sadness, he changed his tone to amusement instead, sensing that Ino was joking and that he should do the same.

She laughed. "She sounds cool. My mom makes me want to be girly! How stupid is that?!"

He didn't quite understand. "But... you're a girl. Aren't you suppose to act like one? You are a girl... right?"

She rolled her eyes mockingly. "No!" She cried sarcastically, "I'm a dude." She broke out laughing, "Nah, I'm a girl. But it's not always good to act like one when being a ninja. For one thing, we're not suppose to cry... so, basically whenever I want to cry and I can't, I'm telling my hormones to screw themselves."

Sasori resisted the urge to laugh. Ino was hilarious! Every word that fell out of her mouth was either dripping with sarcasm or was meant to be mocking. She did not have a filter!

"You're ridiculous," he muttered fondly. "You're so strange, so weird."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I get that a lot actually."

"Do most people also say that it's endearing?"

She shrugged. "More or less. Now, stop trying to get out of the question. What's your favorite color?"

He sighed. "Red. You?"

"Purple."

"Hm. Yeah, purple looks good on you."


	8. Gaara turns arsonist

**Chapter eight: Gaara turns arsonist.**

Gaara had had enough of Matsuri. She was now, at the moment, sitting stubbornly on her bed, refusing to move, also threatening to scream if he tried anything.

He now knew for a fact, three things. One, this chick was crazy, two, Sasori _had_ to be having a better time than him, and three, this chick had a serious death wish- despite her denials.

"Get up," Gaara rebuked her.

She shook her head and eased herself into a relaxation position. "Nope, but have fun trying to move me."

He glared her down- making Matsuri want to melt into a puddle. Maybe irritating him wasn't the best way to go after all. She bit her lips, and hung her head up high, letting him know that she was not backing down.

"Get up," he growled this time, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "Get up and walk out that door before I get you out of this house the hard way."

She knew something was wrong, but pushed that thought away. "Do your worst," she taunted.

Gaara smirked, turned, and disappeared from the room for a moment. She heard the faint sound of a click she didn't recognize.

She got off her bed and was about to go out of the room to see what he was doing, but he swept through the door instead, blocking her path. But that's not what surprised her.

He was leaning up against her door-frame with a lighter in one hand and a piece of fabric in the other. He stared her straight in the eye, then lit the fabric on fire, and tossed it onto the floor- which was carpeted.

It immediately caught fire. Her eyes went wide. He raised an eyebrow and moved a bit to make an opening for her to get through in the door-frame. He pointed at the opening.

"Out," was all he said in that cold voice of his.

Matsuri didn't move- she couldn't. Did he just do that?!

He sighed, stepped through the fire, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her around it. Gaara released his grip.

"Move."

This time, Matsuri didn't need to be told twice. She moved from the house, fire consuming her bedroom as she ran.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is wrong with you?!" she found herself screaming at him.<p>

Gaara was a mere few feet away from her. They both stood, watching the fire devour her entire house along with everything she owned.

Gaara said nothing. Instead he gestured for her to follow him. He walked a few steps before realizing she wasn't following.

He sighed, pulling his lighter out of his pocket again. He raised an eyebrow at her, threatening to burn their surroundings.

Her eyes widened. She'd seen him in action once and once was enough for her to do as he said. She followed him meekly, a mere shadow of a fighter.


	9. Getting nowhere

**Chapter nine: Getting nowhere.**

They'd been walking for hours. Matsuri was getting tired, but she refused to acknowledge it for fear that, if she acknowledged it, Gaara would acknowledge it, too.

When they'd first left the ruin's Gaara had made, Matsuri had heard firetrucks in the distance. Now all she heard was the sound of footsteps and Gaara's ever intense silence.

"We'll be in town in a few hours," he said suddenly. "We can stop there for a break."

She nodded weakly, a little happy about the news. But she still did not dare to say so or as much.

"You're so stubborn," the red haired boy remarked. "If you'd just listened, I wouldn't have had to burned your house down."

Matsuri felt her teeth grit, but she shoved her anger down hard. But it only surfaced seconds later. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place! Didn't you think of that?!"

"You wouldn't have moved," he replied coldly. "And I moved you from that fire."

She gaped, angry that he was bringing that up. "I couldn't move because I was just about going into shock, thanks to you!"

"And you're still alive, no thanks to that," he retorted. "Maybe I should've just left you there. At least I'd be rid of you."

"Likewise!" Matsuri shrieked.

They continued on in marked silence, but that was more awkward than anything.

* * *

><p>It was around seven o'clock at night, when they found a hotel.<p>

The woman at the front desk beamed at them brightly. "What a cute couple you are!" she cried, much to Gaara's amusement and Matsuri's horror.

"Thank you," Gaara chipped in before Matsuri could deny it. "We've been together for a few years."

The woman's smile grew even brighter. "How many years?!" she asked delightedly.

"Three," he replied, casting Matsuri a glance.

She faked a smile at him, but made it a point to kick him hard in the woman's blind-spot. He didn't even wince.

The desk woman, whose name tag read "Juoi," just continued that graceful smile. "Well, in that case, I'll give you the suite."

Matsuri's eyes went deathly wide. Gaara chuckled at her expression, but it came across as affectionate to Juoi.

"Thank you," Gaara told her kindly.

Juoi passed them their key and told them to go to the top floor. Gaara walked away, Matsuri trailing silently after him.

* * *

><p>"I hate you," Matsuri slammed the door shut behind them.<p>

Gaara smirked. "Come now, Princess, we've been together for three years. If you're upset, you should just tell me," he mocked.

She glared at him fiercely. "Shut up. Just shut up. And go**_ AWAY_**, will you?!"

He shook his head. "If I leave, so do you, but in a _far_ different way, if you catch my drift."

She rolled her eyes. "That's better than another infuriating moment with you!" she snapped, sitting on the bed.

Gaara rolled his eyes at her. "The feeling's mutual, believe me."


	10. Get away

**Chapter ten: Get away.**

Room service came at seven thirty and dark came at nine. Matsuri wasn't particularly happy about that, but then, Gaara wasn't particularly fond of the time either. There was still the debate on who got the bed, but that _also_ wasn't a proper debate. She was the Mark and he was the lowly bodyguard. Marks always win out.

A shame, really. This would have been the perfect week to avoid all this bloodthirsty drama that his Mark called her life. But no; Little-Miss-I-Can-Do-Everything-Myself-I-Don't-Need-Your-Help just had to peeve off the wrong guy this time.

_~0~_

He sighed, running his fingers through the mass he calls hair. "I'm taking a shower," he told her, "Unless, of course, you can't defend yourself for fifteen minutes or a teary confession about how much you'll miss me ensues."

Matsuri rolled her eyes. "Take your shower. I'll be perfectly fine without you, believe me."

He smirked. "Unlikely."

She took off one of her shoes and threw it at him. He easily dodged it. He disappeared into the bathroom as she took off her her other shoe. But the door was already shut and the sound echoed off in a strange emptiness.

_Great, now's my chance,_ Matsuri realized suddenly.

No better time would there be, that much she could already tell.

* * *

><p>Gaara go out of the shower a few minutes later, wearing a pair of dark faded jeans and a blood-red hoodie.<p>

He stepped out of the bathroom, fully expecting the girl to be whining over something that he'd have little or no interest in. But he was in for a bigger surprise.

She wasn't there at all.

A what's worse.

Red stained the ground everywhere.

_~0~_

Gaara didn't panic. There could be a many of great explanations for this. She could have cut herself doing something stupid, she could have been on her menopause (that one made Gaara paues to cringe in disgust), or, if he was lucky, she could have been brutally kidnapped then murdered.

He sighed, shaking his head, deciding that maybe the last one wasn't so great. If she died, he wouldn't get paid.

He gritted his teeth, suddenly quite sure where she was. And why she'd left, in the first place.

It wasn't that much of a riddle and the answer was in the rhyme itself.

Him.

_~0~_

He personally promised that he'd wring her neck when he got his hands on her.

But that could wait until he found her. After all, finding her would be the only way to wring her neck.

And it _would_ be personal.

_~0~_

Gaara knew where Matsuri was gonna be. The girl was logical, too logical for her own good. Therefore, it was only safe to bet that she'd be running to the farthest hotel in this city, try to take a bus to a city near Suna, and hike back to her house- or the ashes- anyway.

But that also means that she'd have to spend the night somewhere, so he checked out the farthest hotel in the city- a little place called the "Black rose". She'd also want a fast way to get there- no doubt she knew that he would would be tracking her as soon as he caught onto the scent.

So, he found the closet bus-stop, then realized that that's exactly what she'd want him to think. No. She walked. He was sure of it.

It was now all a matter of what route she took.

* * *

><p>Matsuri walked along an old abandoned road. It was dark, but she was alone. Finally. Gaara most likely ouldn't even try to find her- either from annoyance, ignorance, or his obvious lack of her self-care.<p>

But, on the other hand, she missed the company- even if the company in question liked setting her house on fire, dragging her millions of miles away from home, and making her life a living Heck. But hey; company's company.

"I wish I didn't feel so lonely, even if that brathole was a bit rude."

"Hm. Rude? I'll keep that in mind when we continue travelling."

Matsuri gasped, whipping around fast. There, standing against a tree, snarky smirk and all, was Gaara.

She tried to run. She really did. But Gaara wouldn't have that.

He simply rolled his eyes, pulled a shuriken from his pocket, and threw it at her. It clipped her foot, tripping her, rendering her unconscious as she hit the ground with a hard "THUMP!"

Gaara ran over, and picked her up, slinging her over her shoulder.


	11. Fresh anew

**Chapter eleven: Fresh anew.**

Gaara sighed, glaring at every unfortunate person that cared to look at him, which meant that certain girls got scared out of their wits by this handsome stranger.

Not that he cared to look at them back. He had one thing to do, and one thing only. And it didn't include being stalked by a bunch of fangirl demons. Especially the crazy kind.

He sighed once more, hefted the young girl on his shoulder, and walked on.

But he couldn't deny the fact that he felt every young women's eyes, as he passed, on the unconscious girl on his shoulder, glaring harshly at her, as though she'd melt just by their unpleasant looks.

Why, he could understand.

Annoying she might be, but pretty, she definitely was.

* * *

><p>Matsuri woke up to the sound of heavy coughing. She gasped, jumping up. She looked over to see who was making the terrible noise. It was Gaara.<p>

He was pale- more pale than usual. He was bent down and he was hacking up a storm. She immediately dashed over to him, feeling his temperature with a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Slight fever," she muttered to herself, as well as him. "You've also got a cold."

"Hm. I wonder why that is," he grumbled under his breathe sarcastically. "I could've sworn that had something to do with you."

Matsuri opened her mouth to say something in retort, but shut it again. It was her fault, really. If she hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened.

"Well, I'm sorry," she muttered softly.

"Sorry for what? Running away? No, you're not," was all Gaara said in response.

That made Matsuri angry. "Well, I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't kept your leash so tightly around me! she yelled. "I'm not a dog, you know!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "And yet, you used an illustration of a dog to try to make me see your point of view."

Her eyes widened at his implication. "You horrible-" she stuttered. "You- You- Ugh! You screw everything up!"

"Hm," said Gaara thoughtfully, "I thought that was already being done for me."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "There's no talking to you!" she cried, much like the teenager she was, although, to give her some credit, her hormones were running off in all kinds of directions.

"Now, if only there was no talking to **_you_**," Gaara retorted back, meaning it in the worst way.

She glowered, pushing him away roughly. "Maybe, I should just leave you here to catch pneumonia," Matsuri growled, "Then, at least, I'd be rid of you."

Gaara broke into a fit of furious coughs. "Likewise," he managed when the air filled his lungs once more.

Seeing him like this, Matsuri felt bad. She was used to him standing tall, bossing her around, not him, crouching here, coughing his lungs out.

Matsuri sighed, pushing all her anger away. She walked away from the weak man, heading into their hotel room's kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Gaara hacked out between coughs.

There was no answer. Instead, Matsuri came back a moment later with a hot cup of tea. She moved down beside him, leaning him against her slight frame, the back of his head resting softly on her chest, as she gently helped him drink.

She pulled the cup away a minute later. "How do you feel?" she asked him timidly.

"Fine, though, I've seen better days," he admitted.

Matsuri smiled. Even when he was sick, the boy still managed to amaze her with his jokes.

"Just rest," she told him, putting the empty cup down beside them. Gaara wanted to argue, but found himself closing his eyes.

_~0~_

Matsuri gasped, snapping into unconsciousness. She blushed, realizing that she must have fallen asleep with Gaara. She glanced down, almost as if to make sure it hadn't been a dream, but he wasn't there. Instead, she saw a pair of black jeaned legs. She realized that they'd switched places!

Her blush only became more defined by the realization. She felt Gaara shift behind her. "So, you're awake," she heard his deep voice say.

She willed the blush away, but she got the feeling that it wouldn't budge. "So, you're feeling better," she countered in a neutral voice, trying her hardest to keep the surprise and embarrassment from her voice.

She felt his chest move as he laughed. "Yeah. That tea you gave me was pretty heavy stuff. What was in it, anyway?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. Just an old family recipe for colds and fevers."

Gaara nodded, abandoning his interrogation when he got the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Gaara?" Maturi said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we start over?"

He paused, not quite sure what to say. Even if there were only two answers. "Yes" would mean that he couldn't hold a grudge any longer, but "No" meant that he'd have to continue being cold towards her.

But was that what he really wanted?

"Why not?" he said aloud.

He got the feeling that the girl was grinning at his answer. Good choice. He felt her move slightly, turning her head to look at him. She offered him her left hand against her chest, to his right side.

"Matsuri," was said.

His right hand took it. "Nice to meet you, Matsuri. I'm Gaara."

"Pleasure meeting you, too."

She smiled. Finally. Their inconsistent war was at its end.


End file.
